Last of the Fighters
by SonicLozDPLove
Summary: After losing everything to great tragedy, the world of one of the greatest Freedom Fighters to live is completely destroyed, sending him into self-exile. Years later, how will Sonic rise to the fight when his past is returning to haunt him. And how will his friends react to the secrets he's kept? AU Headcannon
1. Prologue: History and Failure

**The Last of the Fighters**

**Hi guys! Soni-san here! This is my first AU fiction and the first fic in general for a **_**long**_** time! See, this is one of those headcannons that have been bouncing around for ages! This is a mix of Satam, Archie, and the Sega Games, but some changes will be made. The first and most important being made is that Sonic will meet Tails and the others from the games MUCH later, and that none of them actually know Sonic's status as a Freedom Fighter.**

_**Hello peoples! Name's Clover! Soni-san doesn't own Sonic, Sally, Egghead, or any of the content used in this fic besides the idea and any OCs she might or might not decide to add!**_

**Trust me, if I did THAT game would have actually been good! Also, if anyone wishes to flame me for pairings, character deaths, or otherwise contradictory things, remember that I respect and love each and every character and pairing possibility in the Sonic fandom equally. Just because I kill one of your favorite characters off doesn't mean I don't like them.**

_**Except for Omochao, PLEASE tell me you will kill that stupid, annoying, useless hunk of-**_

**ALRIGHT, Clover! I get it!**

_**Now that the flame shields are up, feel free to Read and Review! And if you have any ideas on how to make this story any better, feel free to let us know so we might see how it would work!**_

**Prologue:**

_The Republic of Acorn and its surrounding neighbors have long battled against the forces of darkness wishing to conquer their homes and destroy their loved ones. It all started with one day, nearly a decade ago. The king of the Acorn Kingdom, Maximillian Acorn, had ruled with a fair and just hand. However, his kingdom had been in the throes of war for many years, and with the war, came a misplaced trust in Warlord Dr. Julian Kintobor. Dr. Kintobor was a powerful mind, and a great tactician that had defected to the King's side during the war and used his abilities to lead a sound success for the Acorn Army. However, one who would so easily abandon his own people should not have been given the level of trust that the Warlord had. _

_As a result, on the day when Kintobor would have been appointed Minister of Science, he struck. The once proud kingdom fell easily to the masses of robotic forces the Warlord had created, and with his ultimate weapon, the Roboticizer, few could escape the onslaught of Kintobor's madness. Those who did took refuge in the Great Forest, watching helplessly as their home was wrenched from them, and those they knew and loved were faced with a fate worse than death itself._

_Among those few survivors of the initial attack was a group young children, none older than the age of ten. And within that small group was a young hedgehog who, with his companions, would grow up to become Julian Kintobor's greatest adversary. Maurice "Sonic" Hedgehog, the young leader of a group of heroic young Mobians that would sacrifice life and limb to bring this land out of darkness, and maintain the peace afterwards. The Knothole Freedom Fighters._

The city burned around him as he struggled, pain lacing all around. He didn't know what went wrong, how _he_ could have failed so horrifically after everything he and his pals had been through. As he looked around the destruction of what was once known as Knothole, his emotions churned around like the typhoons he'd often be accused of making whenever he ran by a large body of water, there was literally no way to describe the pain and suffering he felt at that moment. Kintobor, Snively, Ixis Naugus, The Iron Dominion, and so many other foes had faced him and his team, each falling before them, and yet he could only watch as everyone he loved was killed, his home burned, and his kingdom was destroyed.

_Why? Why did this happen? We fought so long, so hard! How could we have failed? _Staring up at the destruction, he couldn't fathom a reason. Sally and the others lay not far away, little more than corpses now. Her beautiful face was rather serene, even in death. She had been one of the first, leading the charge, even managing to do some damage with that knife she had been using earlier. Bunnie wasn't far away, her metal limbs destroyed, irreparable. Antoine lay next to her, hand clasped with her one organic arm, together in death as they were in life. Rotor lay trapped beneath the rubble, sacrificing himself to push Rosy and her group of orphans out of the way of a crumbling building. He didn't know where his parents were… or even if they were alive! They had taken it upon themselves to try to lead the evacuation when the walls of the city were first breached. His arm was broken, his injuries too severe to even fathom trying to stand up, to fight. N.I.C.O.L.E.'s handheld was clutched tightly in his grip, as broken as his own heart was. The one who did this had _let_ him live. He knew that his survival was made possible only by the cruel, _sick_ amusement of the monster that did this, so that he may suffer with the knowledge that _he_ wasn't fast enough to save those he loved most, or protect that which he had sworn to do so. And he was right, for once in his life, Sonic the Hedgehog, had been far too _slow_ to protect the ones he loved. Many times, he had close calls, mere seconds to protect them, to pull a victory from a hopeless situation. But _never_ had he failed to find that last burst of speed, to make that last minute plan to save everyone. That is, until now. He had nothing left, forcing himself, he trudged away. This land was destroyed, the least he could do was ensure the rest of the world was safe. With one last look, he ran, ran as he always had, dropping N.I.C.O.L.E as he went…

**Thank you for reading, feel free to ask or even give out ideas on who you think the villain is, because I myself am trying to figure it out. There's so many, it's hard to choose! *cue anime tears***


	2. Chapter 1: Six Years

**The Last of the Fighters**

**Hi guys! Soni-san here! Thank you for continuing to read this.**

_**Soni-san does not own Sonic and CO. in any way, shape, or form.**_

**If I did, the story of Sonic Generations would have gone more in-depth and there would've been more stages. Also, in case you haven't noticed, or '**_**forgot'**_** to read the author's note last time, Tails and the character that you meet in the game are **_**not**_** dead. In this fic Sonic doesn't meet them until **_**after**_** the Freedom Fighter's fell.**

**~Feel free to read and review~**

**Chapter 1:**

**Sonic POV:**

"Gah!" I bolted up, nearly falling off of the roof. My heart throbbed painfully, breathing panicked, I looked about the night, taking deep breaths. The stars were still quite bright tonight. I let out a sigh of relief before standing up. "What a night!" I climb down and enter the kitchen in search of my favorite food to calm my nerves. Looking back, I suppose it was to be expected. Losing Sally and the others all those years ago was rather traumatic, especially when coupled with all the other stuff we've had to deal with in our lives beforehand. Of course, knowing it's expected doesn't make the night terrors any easier.

It had been nearly six years since the fall. I've managed to piece my life back together rather spectacularly. The world knows me as Sonic the Hedgehog, the Fastest Thing Alive. Rather impressive, all things considered. I've even managed to make some friends that won't look at me with pity or sympathy because of what happened.

See, it turns out that Kintobor and all the other enemies I've had to fight were so prideful they devoted a lot of their resources (which could have been used to ensure their victory, mind) to make sure that only the Acorn Kingdom and the surrounding countries and cultures even knew about their deeds and surrounding defeats. So the people who about the Freedom Fighters are only the citizens of the areas they actually attempted to conquer or destroy. I'm still trying to figure out how they managed to do that. A passing thought on how the others would've teased me about being a moron brought a smirk to my face even as tears threatened to pour.

I missed them, we had been together since childhood, fighting the battles no other would. Losing them was worse than even the most gruesome injuries I've ever had or might gain in the future. Even with both new friends and a new life to distract me I feel a vast void, filled only with my own guilt and grief. I won't say I'm depressed or anything (okay, I totally am). It's just, when I lost everything my world opened up. Funny thing to say, especially with my past, but even when I was at my lowest, I never truly shouldered the burden of trying to save everyone alone. I always had the other Freedom Fighters. These days I force myself not to let it get me down. It's easier that way, and Sally and the others wouldn't want me to become a total emo like Shadow did when he lost Maria. That is, if he wasn't _created_ as an emo. You can never tell with that guy.

Technically, you could say I don't shoulder it now, but it's not the same. With Sally and the others, whatever I went through, whatever I _felt_, they had felt right alongside me. When I lost my uncle during that first raid, every one of my friends also lost someone to the Roboticizer. With Tails, Amy, and the others, well, they never went through any of that. Sure, I'm positive almost all of them could say their pasts are traumatic or horrible, my own little buddy Tails was abandoned and ostracized before he reached the age of _five_ for Chaos' sake! But none of them even have a _clue_ about what I've been through, what I've seen, or even who I really am underneath all these masks I wear!

"Sonic!" I jerked out of my musings as I realized the time, looking over the edge of the roof I found Tails and Knuckles, "Guardian" of the Master Emerald. He really spends more time with me than he does on Angel Island, where the Emerald _is_. Tails probably shouldn't have installed those defenses around the shrine if all it would do is make Knuckles neglect his duty. Pasting a smile on my face I called out, "Yo Tails up here! Knuckles! Long time no see!"

"Long time no see, Sonic." The echidna returned, "We came to tell you to get your furry blue tail down here, we gotta go meet Amy and the others at the picnic!"

"Alright then, let's d- er, let's go!" I almost slipped there, oh well, jumping off the roof I started running ahead towards the meeting place, Tails and Knuckles following behind.


	3. Chapter 2: Suspicions and Picnics

**Last of the Fighter**

**Welcome back, now I apologize in advance if you don't like this chapter, I was struggling quite a bit with this one. I deeply apologize for how long it's been as well. I had a lot of difficulty between life and college that I couldn't find the time or creativity to work on this for awhile. Please be patient with me during these times, I hate it when I can't upload a story as well, however I recently got myself a Beta reader who is rather picky about my grammar and that added on with my own Writer's Block has made this exceedingly difficult for me.**

_**Plz read and review, any help we can get is good. I mean it, we want to hear ideas, thoughts, even **__**well-mannered**__** critics are welcome!**_

**Chapter 2**

**Tails POV:**

"Sonic! Slow down already!"

Knuckles called out, despite the fact that he knows fully well that Sonic wouldn't slow in the slightest. In fact, it looked like his outburst had prompted my surrogate older brother to move even faster. The red echidna's eye began twitching when he, too, noticed. We were racing through the Mystic Ruins; on our way to the picnic that Amy and Cream had set up in the Green Hills.

It had been three months since the Time Eater incident when Sonic and I had to team up with our past selves to stop Eggman and his "most excellent and efficacious" younger self, his words, not mine. Going through our past adventures had brought back a lot of nostalgia, so we all decided to have a picnic so we could reflect. When I think back on it though, throughout almost the entire mess with the Time Eater, Sonic's younger self had seemed rather odd; he almost never spoke, and even seemed lost at some points.

Honestly, I had really wanted to confront Sonic about it the moment I first noticed. My younger self and I had even discussed what might have been wrong, only for me to find out that it seemed like my younger self hadn't even known about it. It was almost like the younger Sonic was trying to hide it from him, but why would he do that? We're best friends! What could he possibly need to hide from me!

Once, during a lull in the action, I had caught Sonic taking his younger self aside to talk; he had said things like "It's gonna get better" and "It wasn't your fault." They never actually spoke about what it was that made the younger Sonic seem so bothered. I want to know what that was about, it was obvious my best friend was hurting at some point in the past, and there's a possibility he might still be hurting even now; and I want to know why!

"-ails! Yo Tails! Wake up, man!"

I jolted out of my thoughts as I realize we had almost arrived at the picnic area. Sonic had slowed down considerably and was currently waving his hand in front of my face as he ran alongside me.

"Oh, sorry Sonic. I guess I was lost in thought."

He grinned widely at that, "I'll say! You were real spacey there, I was actually a bit worried you might slam into a tree without noticing. What were you thinking about anyways, buddy?"

"Oh, just some things I noticed during the Time Eater incident, mostly just wondering why your younger self didn't talk. Were you a mute back then or something? Or were you thinking about the conversations you were going to have with all those robots!"

I know he hates when I tease him about that, and he reacts just as I expected him to, spluttering and turning red under his fur. "I was not! You really won't let me forget about that will you."

I believe his ears are starting to change color too! At the sight, I simply couldn't keep a smirk off my face, maybe I should tell Shadow about _that_ incident sometime… nah, I wouldn't want to add even more fuel to the fire. The two of them fight enough without my help. Speaking of our friends, and rivals in Sonic's case, the picnic site is coming into sight!

The first person to greet us was obviously Amy, a young, pink hedgehog immediately tackled Sonic and squealed her signature "Sonic!" Much to the annoyance of a certain cerulean hedgehog, might I add. Following Amy was a small bunny, about six or so. Her name's Cream, she and her little Chao friend, Cheese, may look small and helpless, but they're _real _tough. Amy and her kinda have a similar relationship that me and Sonic do, only Vanilla, Cream's mom, is still around to care for her whereas Sonic had to practically raise me by himself.

Knuckles had split, off to fight over the attention our resident thief/secret agent/jewel collector, Rouge the Bat, was giving to one decidedly grumpy Shadow the Hedgehog. Really, he needs to get over her, especially with how he'd act like he absolutely hated her before. The black and red hedgehog was too busy alternating between ignoring everyone and glaring daggers at Sonic, though. Let's hope they all don't try to start yet another fight before the end of the day.

The Chaotix, the most mix-mashed group of detectives you'll _ever_ meet, were currently trying, and failing, to put Omega into a tutu. Why they thought it would be funny to put the robotic third member of Shadow's team in a tutu would be funny I have no idea. Espio the Chameleon, arguably the sanest member of the Chaotix, was simply sitting and watching as Vector the Crocodile and Charmy Bee were chasing the robot down.

Omega was showing quite a few aerodynamic escape routes for such a bulky form in order to avoid the humiliation the three were trying to bestow upon him. It was better than trying to annihilate them I guess. I can't tell you how glad I am he stopped trying to destroy everything, it was rather annoying to have to hold a trigger happy robot back from killing stuff.

Don't ask me how, or even why, but Silver, a time traveler from a future that doesn't exist (according to him at least), decided to come. I still wonder how he and Blaze the Cat, a princess from another dimension, had met.

The two of them, and their raccoon friend Marine, were currently sitting and enjoying a peaceful lunch, well, at least trying to. It must be rather difficult with Sonic and Shadow's staring contest, Amy's attempts to flirt with Sonic, Knuckles trying to get in on the action, and the antics of the Chaotix.

I think the only one here that really had been just peacefully enjoying himself was Big the Cat, a rather large, and _somewhat_ slow purple cat that loves nothing more than to fish and spend time with his friend Froggy.

After we all settled down, with a little help from Cream and her mother, we started a game of Spin the Bottle, only with the twist that whomever it lands on has to tell one story about a past adventure. Through a show of hands, we decided Sonic should spin first, as he had the most adventures out of all of us. He spun, and it landed on Amy.

"Ooh, I guess I get to go first! I know just what to pick too! The story of how I met Sonic!"

She started the tale, telling of how there was a miniature planet that would appear once a year and how Eggman, then known as Robotnik, tried to take over it.

Apparently, Amy had been a fan of Sonic's long before she met him. She had learned that Sonic would be on the Little Planet during that time through her tarot cards, and decided to wait for him there. It actually sounded a little typical of Amy, she has a good heart but she tended to be rather bossy and airheaded when it came to something she wants, it was a surprise that she could read tarot cards though.

According to her, and comments from Sonic, she did meet him, only for her to be captured by the first model of the Metal Sonic that we face off against every once in a while.

Sonic cut in at this point, telling us about how he had to cut through several areas, or Zones as he had a habit of calling them, and literally go through time to ensure Eggman never got something called the Time Stones (He seemed a little hesitant to mention them, must not like the idea of time travel much). He told us he saved Amy and stopped Egghead, sending him away from Little Planet once and for all.

After the customary clapping, we joked and laugh, teasing the pair. When we calmed, Amy spun, and the bottle landed on Silver. I noticed the time traveler swallow, I guess it would be difficult to find a story that doesn't involve his nonexistent future. After some contemplation, he found a story, however before he could even open his mouth to begin, a loud explosion sounded in the distance.

Bolting up with ears pricked, Sonic immediately raced to the scene. We followed behind, wary of what trouble might be afoot. Past experience has taught that when our picnics are interrupted, some serious crap is going down. With a fleeting hope that this wouldn't turn out like another "Time Eater" I sped up.


	4. Chapter 3: Robots and Flashbacks!

**Last of the Fighters**

**Hello boys and girls, I'm back with another chapter that, surprisingly, didn't take that long… weird, normally fight scenes are the one thing I **_**can't**_** handle!**

_**No matter, you've managed it without any trouble, so just count yourself lucky!**_

**Why, thank you, Clover. I do not own any content within this story except for the idea and execution of said idea. If I did, Labyrinth Zone wouldn't have air bubbles that wait until **_**after**_** you've died to spawn!**

_**We also apologize for any OOCness Shadow may have. His character has been hashed out so much it's difficult to tell if he's a good guy, rival, complete lunatic or even an arrogant smock anymore. Why must you mess with our favorite characters' personality so, SEGA!**_

Sonic POV:

"_Rosy! Watch out!"_

_**Boom**__! The crumbling building collapsed, flying dust and debris blocking my sight and airways. I ran towards the scene, dodging past the panicking crowds and fire. The sight that greeted me upon arrival burned into my brain. Blood pooled around the debris, rasping breaths gasping, his legs completely trapped beneath the rubble, bleary, unseeing eyes locked on my face._

"_ROTE! NO!"_

I dodge to the side as another energy beam misses me, the metallic hedgehog gaining as I stumble, another explosion bursting from behind my eyes. More familiar faces, dying. It's getting harder and harder to push the memories back, my opponent is taking advantage of that fact. Why did Egghead have to make his Metal Sonic copies so persistent! Cursing beneath my breath, I jump back into action.

I had arrived in this little village to find Eggman back up to his old tricks. This time it had seemed like one of his normal intimidation tactics, sending a bunch of his bots into a random village and destroy property while he goes on about how amazing he is. I have a feeling he knew I was nearby. Call it a hunch, but you don't tote around a deadly weaponized robot created to kill one specific blue hedgehog if you didn't know said blue hedgehog was gonna be there.

Either way, when I arrived and busted a few of his robots we exchanged banter, as per usual. He sent his most recent Metal Sonic model after me and we exchanged blows. Then the missiles and energy beams came out to play. Damn it, of all the times for me to start having flashbacks of _that_ day. I can just count myself lucky that Ole' Baldy decided to up and leave us to our fight. Wouldn't want him to notice how screwed up my head truly is.

I could feel the pain as Metal Sonic's attacks nipped at my heels. I can see my metal doppelganger rush at me. It's now or never, I can't escape this next attack. I distantly heard a voice before feeling arm roughly grab me. I was lost in my memories before I could even see who it was.

Shadow POV:

Hn, its taking a rather long time for that idiotic blue hedgehog to finish that foolish robot. I had arrived swiftly, as expected of me, to find him in a standoff against one of Dr. Eggman's Metal Sonic units.

I quickly dispatched the straggling robots the doctor had left behind in his wake, expecting to leave the battle with that pathetic copy to the original. It was going as it normally did, Sonic jumping around like a moron and using death defying tricks to outmaneuver his opponent all with that stupid grin on his face. Fighting like that will get him killed one day, not that I care in any way.

Then something strange happened when things started to get a little serious, Sonic froze on the battle field, narrowly missing an energy beam. I do not know why he did it, nor should I really care, but I've never seen my rival freeze like that. Not even in the worst of circumstances. It's one if the few things I can respect him for.

He started moving again, a look a pure fear on his face, narrowly missing the energy blasts Metal Sonic threw at him. I noticed him holding his head in intervals, eyes shut as though trying to rid himself of a headache. It's becoming all the more clear to me that the blue nuisance is unable to handle this battle in his current condition.

He began to falter even more, even being hit a few times. That raises concerns, whatever internal conflict he is facing is crippling him to a dangerous level, something the robot is analyzing and incorporating into its attacks. To see that thing blatantly take advantage of a weakened enemy sickens me. Tiring of this, I perform Chaos Control, joining the fight.

It was just in time too, had I not transported myself to Sonic's side at that exact moment Metal Sonic would have struck him down. It's clearly finished playing around. Transporting the injured hedgehog to a safer distance, I got a better look at him. Eyes wide, staring at nothing as tears leaked from their corner, ears drooped in horror. He is clearly no longer in this place, but rather trapped within the recesses of his mind.

Raising my hand, I give him a precise punch in the face, waking him from his trance. He blinked up at me, recognition lost on him for a few mere moments.

"S-Shadow!?"

"Now is not the time to be sleeping, dumbass!"

I give him a few sparse seconds to recompose himself. My quick eyes had taken close analysis to the symptoms of his trance, symptoms I myself am all too familiar with. Resolving to confront the other hedgehog at a later time, I transported us both back into the fray, this time keeping careful watch on him to ensure he does not freeze again.

With me and Sonic cooperating with each other for once it took short work to take the robot out. Just in time too, his friends and my team arrived on the scene not long after. Pasting a scowl on my face, I tread over to Rouge and Omega. Better to not add even more suspicion until I learn more, even if it is that blue hedgehog I'm covering for.

A quick glance over my team revealed a small scrap of pink cloth trapped in Omega's claws. It seems my friend had finally tired of those morons in the Chaotix trying to humiliate him. Good. That tutu needed to be shredded. It was… humiliating, to watch those three buffoons try to embarrass one of the few beings I consider a close friend.

"Sonic, are you okay?"

"Dude! What's wrong!?"

"Sonic!"

_**Thud**__!_

Damn it! He just had to fucking faint, didn't he!?


	5. Chapter 4: Of Hedgehogs and Panicking

**Last of the Fighters**

**Sonic Pov:**

"Mnngh… Wh-what?"

Sunlight blinded me as a looked about the room I had woken up in. Living the kind of life I had, you'd think waking up in an unfamiliar room with no memory of how you got there and no idea why your head hurts would put me instantly on edge. But right now the previously mentioned migraine is making me just want to roll over and fall back asleep.

Then my memory hit me. _Shadow had seen_!

Internally panicking I bolted up in the _bed_ I had currently been laying in. Beds are not good. Beds mean any Mobian could have walked in and seen any night terror I might have had. _Shadow_ could have walked in. _How could I have been so STUPID!?_ He knows and he'll tell everyone that I froze on the battlefield, he'll use his G.U.N. contacts to look into my past, he'll _learn about the Freedom Fighters!_ Oh no, I can't. I just can't handle this! It's hard enough to pretend I'm not bothered in public and now that my _rival_ knows I have no doubt that, not only would e_veryone_ know, but that he'll think I'm pathetic, weak, and most of all _pitiable_. I _hate _being pitied.

Why, just _why_ did Eggman discover that stupid Time Eater! Ever since that whole fiasco with time travel I've had more and more flashbacks. It's like some dam filled to the brim of my repressed memories suddenly gained a crack and now all those memories are leaking through, eroding away at what's left of the wall until it will burst out and consume me! I could feel myself beginning to hyperventilate. They know. _They know somethings wrong with me and it's only a matter of time._

The sound of a door opening brought me out of my thoughts. It was Shadow. I adverted my gaze, I wasn't ready to face him yet. A glance at the mirror on the closet door revealed a broken, hunched form with drooped ears and dulled eyes filled with unshed tears. I most certainly didn't look like the cocky hero I portrayed myself as. More like a lost little kid, which I guess I kinda was, not that anyone needed to know that.

"Sonic."

I looked up at the sound of his voice. The tone was a mixture of serious and concern, just what I was afraid it would be. The look on his face matched it, something that surprised me, considering it's Shadow.

"What happened out there? Why did you freeze like that on the battlefield?"

I gulped, so he decided to just go the old "confrontation" route. I know how to handle this under normal circumstances, but just waking up from a flashback induced coma that your rival saw every second of isn't really considered a "normal circumstance." Forgoing the false smile I just scowled back at him.

"What's it matter to you?"

One thing I've never forgotten over these years is how to snark like a pro. And boy did it work if the deepening scowl on his face was any indication. I had always been an arrogant brat that had a clever wit to match to him, the sudden attitude adjustment from plain cocky to full on angsty teenager threw him off balance. Serves you right if anything.

"You've face that moronic robot too many times in your life to freeze or be taken out so easily. There's also the matter of you full on fainting in front of your friends to consider. I've gone against my better judgement and covered for you. So you owe me."

I arced a brow at that one. "_You_ covered for _me?_ Now I find that hard to believe._"_

"Against my better judgement, yes. Your friends believe you collapsed due to an injury to the head. Not that it's much of a stretch from the truth."

"What truth!? What truth about me do you think you know?"

I know I'm angering him, that's the point, I want him to get so fed up with me that he'll just leave. The twitching brow on his normally impassive face and clenched fists is _glorious_. A few more pushes and he'll snap.

"How about the fact that you were obviously trapped in some sort of flashback!? That you have some inner turmoil that's preventing you from fighting as effectively as you should. Don't try to lie about it, if _anyone_ knows anything about this it's me!"

"Pot meet Kettle. I don't need to tell you anything anymore than you need to tell me about Maria!"

I knew it was a low blow, but the sheer hypocrisy of what he had just said got to me. If he thinks he's the only one that knows a thing or two about repressing memories than he's _dead_ wrong! Afterwards started a sequence of what could be called the first time Shadow lost his cool and took part in a verbal argument with me.

"You leave Maria out of this! I have no need to speak about her right now!"

"Then I have no need to tell you about my problems!"

"So you admit it's a problem!"

"No more than you admit your constant living in the past is!"

"Who's calling who a pot now!?"

"I'm not living in the past, I'm remembering it. There's a _difference_."

"Freezing in the middle of a battle isn't _remember one's past."_

"At least it's better than trying to destroy the Earth because some lady you cared about died fifty years ago!"

"That has _nothing_ to do with this!?"

"_Does it!?_"

"What are you implying, you dumbass!"

"I'm _implying_ that you're sticking your snout into my rather _personal_ business and needs to get out of it! I never gave you crap about Maria, you don't need to give _me_ crap about _Knothole_!"

That did it, not two seconds after the words left my mouth I realized exactly what I said. Eyes widening, I quickly covered my mouth with my gloved hands. The intrigued look on Shadow's face told me exactly what he was thinking. I had walked right into his trap.

"Knothole?"

I could feel my panic rise, _shit!_ I rushed to do what damage control I could.

"It's nothing!"

"I don't think so. What's Knothole?"

He's starting to push me. Damn it, I've gotten too soft over the years. Getting caught up in an argument to the point of revealing important information is not something I would have done a few years ago.

I was stuck in a corner. And as a being that takes the concept of 'freedom' as seriously as I do, to the point some even call me the literal _embodiment _of that concept, being trapped is the _last_ thing anyone wants me to be. Even _Eggman_ knows how far he can push it until I break into an instinctual panic that result in far more damage on both sides than necessary. It's happened before, and it was _never_ pretty.

Now, as a former Freedom Fighter, you'd think I would know how to handle such instances with a calm rationality. To that I have a simple question. Have you even _met _me!? Out of all the Freedom Fighters I was probably the most emotionally driven one of all time, barring from Mighty back when he was with us of course. So I think one can understand my actions when I found myself running out of ideas on how to get Shads off my trail.

I ran away. Obviously not the smartest idea when trying to dissuade someone from the _freaking_ government from confronting you about your past, but as I said, it was purely instinctual. I saw an open window, I needed to get away, and so I bolted. Resulting in Shadow discovering that there is a _reason_ I'm known as the Fastest thing Alive! I never go completely _all out_ because of the damage running at _supersonic speeds_ could do to the environment. And no, that was _not_ a pun on my name!

Jeez, I'm starting to sound like Sal did back when I was a- _Ooh_. So _that's_ why she always seemed so annoyed and frazzled. Wow, I was really a one-tracked mind back then. Glad I grew out of it, _mostly._

**Shadow POV:**

I swear I am going to kill that hedgehog one day. Not only did he destroy e_very window in the Rabbit household_, but several others down the street with his panic attack. I can see why he toys around all the time. That much speed could be deadly without a safe outlet.

It was also my fault. I pushed him far too much, backed him in a corner. Whatever, at least I got one important piece of information. Knothole, huh? We'll just have to see exactly what this _Knothole_ has to do with anything.

"Shadow, what happened? Where's _Sonic!"_

But first I must deal with a love-struck banshee. Curse you, Sonic!


	6. Chapter 5: An Old Friend

**Last of the Fighters**

**Uuuugh… Thank you for reading and reviewing this chapter of Last of the Fighters. I'm afraid my Writer's Block is back in full affect and I simply can't get my mind around to the story, so I'm not sure if this is a good chapter or not. Please forgive me if it's not. If you are wondering… the setting in this chapter is entirely my own. I always imagined Sonic would like to create a little haven for himself…**

_Soni-san does not own Sonic in any way, shape, or form. The only content in this chapter that belongs to her are OCs and context. If she did 4Kids would have never made those utterly STUPID censorships for Sonic X! I'm talking to you "Riceball Scenes!"_

Chapter 4:

Third Person POV:

A figure flew through the skies, careful to keep out of sight of any watching eyes. Her large wings pulled against her large frame as she fell into a swift, narrow dive. She must hurry, every second wasted is another life lost. Nervousness and a giddy enthusiasm bubbled in her chest as her mind returned to her mission, one specific detail in particular. _He was alive!_

She had thought herself to be the last of her team. That the others had all died when that _monster _attacked. Alone, she had made it her mission to protect the few survivors that had escaped the massacre, and a massacre that had been. Many would count themselves lucky that they had not been there, not her though. She had been busy with her secondary job as an ambassador between the culture she was born into and the one she had found a home with. In an effort to provide additional protection she had been setting up a base within her homeland, training those who wished to protect those the home they love.

When rumors of a heroic young adventurer in a distant land popped up within their secluded sanctuary, hope that had once been lost had begun to grow again. The description of the hero was so like _him_ that very little doubt could be seen among even the most hopeless of Mobians. Even the species and fur color had been the same as her old friend. Upon hearing them, of learning that the little cub she had rescued all those years ago might be alive, she immediately volunteered to search him out.

She was certain that he would be the key to saving their people from destruction. She and her friends had gone through literal _hell_ several times before they were wiped out, and each time they so much as gave a hint hop giving up, of hopeless depression, it was _him_ that brought them from their despair. He may not have been the most tactical of minds, nor the most genius of scholars, but he had heart and determination. His corny speeches and solemn vows had led them to greatness, perhaps they will do so again.

She began her decent. Her wings were tired from flying so far in such a short amount of time and her keen eyes had spotted a small settlement ahead. It was a small village, quaint in its design. She landed within the woods just outside the village. Knowing of the stigma her people are faced with outside the borders of her homeland, she was hesitant to approach. If they were of the open minded sort, perhaps she could ask to stay the night, and learn more about the one she sought. Best to observe for now.

Just as that thought crossed her mind, a loud _**boom**_ sounded throughout the area followed by the sound of shattering glass. A flash of blue sped by, too fast for the naked eye to see clearly. Lucky for her, she had lived her life surrounded by such happenings, and her eyes had sharpened enough to catch even the swiftest of movements. That blurred figure was all too familiar.

Excitement thrummed throughout her heart as she swiftly followed after him. She knew of only one person who could ever move that fast. There had been many occasions where they'd face up against and alongside others with that same ridiculous speed, but none of them had ever been able to quite run like her friend.

Following his trail led her through a maze of trees and boughs, and her breath caught within her throat upon sweeping aside the vines of a carefully camouflaged opening. It was honestly the most beautiful sight she had ever seen since she was a mere hatchling. A waterfall flowed swiftly into a crystal spring, a vast collection of flowers tastefully planted around it, leaving room for paths through the fields. At the centerpiece of the small oasis was a polished stone covered in carvings. There, hunched beneath the large carving, was the hunched, sobbing form of Maurice "Sonic" Hedgehog.

Hoping not to startle him, she carefully waded through the flower field to the form of her friend. A stray twig snapped beneath her foot, causing her to wince. She never was very graceful when she wasn't flying. His head snapped around, tear-filled emerald eyes wide.

"D-Dulcy!?" he choked out her name, disbelief written clearly on his face.


	7. Chapter 6: Catching Up with Dragons

**The Last of the Fighters**

Hey guys! I am so, sooo sorry for not posting earlier. My Internet got shut off for awhile and I didn't have any way to post. Even now I am using my neighbor's (she was kind enough to lend us the use of their internet)

_On the upside, we had plenty of time to write this._

I suppose so. Anyways, feel free to read, review, and send any shout outs to me about what you think should happen next!

_Soni-san own only the idea behind this fic. Sonic, Dulcy, Khan, and others belong to Archie and SEGA. If she did own them, Eggman wouldn't come up with so many stupid ideas._

Sonic Pov:

Silence pervaded through the clearing, the both of us sat among the flowers. I simply couldn't believe that she was alive. I've found one of my oldest friends again, someone who knows everything about me and my past. It was a strange feeling, making me want to cry and jump for joy at the same time, all with a lump in my throat. I think the last time I've felt like this was probably when I first met my parents after we beat Kintober out the first time. Or perhaps when I reunited with my uncle during that first war? I couldn't tell you.

Looking over my old friend, I noticed certain differences in her appearance. For one thing, she was a lot leaner than I remember, and her mane didn't droop in front of her eyes. She was also missing her normal nose ring and had gold bands on her arms. And a shirt that stop right at her belly, something I've never seen a dragon wearing.

"So… After, what happened, you decided to run away into the outside world and protect it?" Dulcy softly rumbled. I tensed up for a moment, trying to come up with an excuse. With a sigh, I let my shoulders droop, I couldn't lie to her. I've never been able to lie to Dulcy, even without that strange power her kind has to tell when someone was lying.

"…I guess so… You need to understand, Dulce, I wasn't exactly in my right mind. Still not in my right mind, actually." I murmured beneath my breath, reluctant to take part in the conversation I knew would come up.

"I don't think I can blame you… _too much_ anyways. I was one of the people who learned about what happened after it all ended, but you were _there_. I might have done the same thing, if I hadn't been needed." She was gentle with her words, full of understanding. Had it been anyone else I would probably have mistaken it as pity. But not Dulcy, she knows better than to pity me. What's the point?

Pity doesn't win a battle, not a real one anyways. It's something that infuriates me about Egghead, how he can stand to do so many cruel things like kidnap young animals and Mobians alike, yet turn around and ask for pity whenever I come along and force him into a corner. I play along simply because I'm not the kind of person to kick you when you're down, in spite of the obvious trap I almost always end up falling into as a result, and Egghead at least has _some_ form of remorse, enough to actually help me save the world whenever he screws up anyways.

"Sonic?" Dulcy prodded, snapping me out of my thoughts. I have _got_ to stop doing that. She looked in my eyes, clearly unamused at my ignoring her.

"Sorry, Dulce. I was just thinking about one of the enemies I made out here… he's actually part of the reason I didn't try to return. He has a bad habit of making plans that put the entire world at risk, without intending to destroy the world in the first place. You'd think he'd learn to stop using ancient powers beyond your control in an attempt to conquer the world after that incident when the planet split. Who knows what he'll try next?" I smirked, the baffled look on her face said it all.

"Wait, so _he's_ the reason the planet was split!? I had Khan jumping around yelling about the end of the world because of him!"

"Monkey boy? You've seen him?" I was honestly interested. Before meeting Shadow and the Babylon Rouges he was probably the first "friendly" rival I had. Mighty had been more like a brother at times, constantly saving my spiky blue tail whenever I got in too deep, I miss the guy, but he made it clear he didn't want any reminders of the old days the last I saw him, about a year after I met Knuckles we had a rather unexpected run-in while I was getting some supplies for Tails. Monkey Khan and I used to fight all the time, mostly because of our shared feelings for Sally. She used to joke about us being exactly like each other, as if. Last I heard, he had been busy making peace in the Dragon Kingdom with the different Clans. Being the "King of the Free People" must be difficult for a hotheaded chimp, but someone's gotta do it, I guess.

"Yeah, he and the surviving Freedom Fighter groups are helping us protect what we can. When he heard that there was a chance you were alive he was talking all about beating you over the head with his staff for running away like you did. I think he missed you."

"Yeah, that sounds like him alright!" I laughed, just imagining Khan sending sparks off. Whoever decided to give him the ability to control lightning was insane. Something else she said caught my attention.

"Surviving Freedom Fighters? Us?"

"Yes. They came to help us. A small group of Knothole citizens led by your mother and uncle had managed to escape. We've been hiding ever since, so you probably hadn't heard all the way out here. It's amazing how little the people out here know about our homeland, most don't even know of its existence. One of the survivors was a visiting member of Lupe's pack. She sent a message home and the Wolf Pack went and got all the Freedom Fighters they could round up to come help us."

"Really? Wait, Mom and Uncle Chuck are alive?" My eyes widened.

"Your mother and uncle were the ones who sent me here. She and Chuck basically became our leaders, reminds me of a certain cub that once led an entire rebellion. They were so happy to hear you were alive, I think it was the first time in a while anyone's seen Berny smile. The destruction of Knothole and your disappearance made a huge impact on her. She threw herself into her work. She doesn't eat enough and she barely sleeps!"

"What about Dad? And Muttski? Or the Chao that followed me home that one day?" I was blurting out questions left and right. I had thought I was alone and the only family I had was Tails, but learning my family was alive was downright astonishing! Dulcy let out a rumbling chuckle at my outburst before looking downcast.

"I'm sorry, Sonic. But the only one who made it out in one piece was your mother. Chuck lost his arm and your dad… he stayed behind to buy them time, we found his crushed body while scavenging for food. And nobodies seen Muttski since he went out in search of you. I doubt he's still alive." She looked into my eyes, grief showing through hers. She leaned over and pat my back softly with her clawed hand, careful of the quills on my shoulders. She, too, had lost a parent.

My heart clenched at the revelation, I knew that there wasn't much of a chance for my family to survive, the chaos and horrors of that day was far too gruesome to hope so. I've even gone several years forcing myself to stop thinking about them, preventing myself from getting my hopes up that they might have survived. But hearing that… that my family was incomplete, this time permanently? It was painful. I felt several tears escape down my chin.

My parents probably wouldn't be considered "Parent of the Year" by most who don't know of our circumstances. After all, what kind of parent lets their kid go off and fight homicidal maniacs and crazed conquerors with his friends? What those critics probably wouldn't understand is just how little my parents were involved in raising me, and how none of it had been their fault.

I had been only five years old when Kintobor had taken over, but considered an orphan at three when my parents disappeared suddenly. Turns out, they had been the first test subjects for the Roboticizer when Kintober first started his plans.

Because of this, when we were finally reunited, my parents and I didn't really know how to react at first. Here I was, meeting the parents that I had been told were dead or MIA for the majority of my life, and there they were, meeting their teenage son when he had been nothing but a little toddler drooling on his mother's quills the last they'd seen him and learning he had played a major role in giving them their freedom. Needless to say those first few months were awkward. It didn't help that many of my enemies decided that using my parents against me would help, leading to even more separation

Forcing myself to stray away from my darkening thoughts, I focused on the bright side. Mom and Uncle Chuck were alive, Knothole's destruction had survivors, and a collaboration of the surrounding Freedom Fighter groups is helping to keep them safe. There were still questions and answers to be given, grieving could come later.

"You said Mom sent you here. Why?" I questioned. If Dulcy was protecting the remaining citizens of Knothole, she wouldn't leave without a reason.

"Oh! That's right! I got so caught up in the fact that I'm not the only surviving member of the Knothole Freedom Fighters anymore I forgot!" She smacked her forehead with her claw, "Sonic. I was sent here to ask for your help. Things aren't exactly easy back home. More and more Mobians are dying each day, trying desperately to fight back against the ongoing conquest that started with Knothole's destruction six years ago! We're getting desperate!"

I blinked, a brief flashback of that day flit through my vision before I pulled myself out of it. I should have guessed it had something to do with that, why else would I suddenly find myself reunited with one of my long lost friends? Thinking over her words, I found myself wanting to help. From what she said, it was worse back home than it was back when we Freedom Fighters were first starting out as hopeless young children fighting an adult's war.

But, I already failed them once, and I'm having so much trouble keeping the memories from taking over me all this time later. I couldn't imagine going back to that place. It would probably destroy me being surrounded by memories of what occurred all those years ago! And what would _Shadow_ think? I already revealed too much to him from my last breakdown, if I just up and disappear he'll probably come after me in search of answers! And knowing the others, they'd probably follow him right into the warzone and get themselves killed searching for me!

Even so, this is my _home_ we're talking about here. _My_ people who were dying. I would be worse than a hypocrite and a traitor if I didn't try to help them! My duty, both as a hero and a Freedom Fighter, called for it. Maurice 'Sonic' Hedgehog has _never _refused to help anyone, _ever_. Just thinking about it made me want to growl, an animalistic trait of mine I haven't done in years. Taking a deep breath to calm my nerves, I gave her my reply.

"Dulcy, you know what you're asking of me, right? You're asking me to leave the life I've managed to build for myself and go fight an enemy I've already _failed_ to defeat back when I was at my best! I'm not the same as I was before."

"So, you're not going to help us?"

"No, I'm saying you wouldn't _want_ me helping you in my current condition. My fighting styles dumbed down since I left, there was no point in keeping it up. Don't you remember how I use to keep my quills sharpened to a razor point so that I could use them to slice through steel doors?"

"That's nothing you haven't dealt with before! And if you're worried about how this place will be while you're gone, why can't you let one of your friends take over for a while? I've heard all sorts of news about how you almost always have a group of Mobians assisting you on your adventures." she countered my argument.

"My friends know nothing of my past. The second I disappear to go help you, they'll start searching for me. I don't want them involved, I'm already trying to get Shadow off my back, I don't need the others to get themselves killed by digging into the past! You know what it was like when we were kids! And if this is anything like what you say it'll be so much worse!"

I sighed, tired of the load that's been dumped on my shoulders.

"Look, Dulce. I really do want to help, you know I do. C-could you just let me think about it for a bit though?" I pleaded. Looking deep inside, I know I'll end up going anyways. Might as well do what damage control I can before springing a war onto everyone. The way Shadow was pushing me, I highly doubt he'll just let me off that easily. I should be able to at least sate his curiosity with the promise of answers.

I knew I'd eventually have to tell them my past. Every story I've read or every legend I've heard, the past would always find a way to affect the future. It looks like the time has come for me to either face that past, or run away again. The answer is obvious, I just hoped I was a little more prepared when the time came.

"Alright. But I can only wait so long, Sonic." She looked concerned, I simply couldn't have that. She's been working hard to find me, the least I could do is show some of my old spirit. With a grin, I gave her one of my infamous winks and saluted her on my way out.

"Don't worry, Dulce. I'll be quick as the wind!"

Thank you all so much for Reading and Reviewing even when my Writer's Block is constantly causing trouble. Some interesting news is that I will now _attempt_ to add pictures of this fic on my DeviantArt. I do not currently have any at this second, mainly because I'm rather bad at drawing Sonic Characters by hand (_So many specific SHAPES and ANGLES!)_ but keep a lookout! I'll try to update when possible, probably when I can finally get a handle on my OCD Drawing skills…

_Here is Soni-san's Deviantart Profile: _

Also, if ANYONE can help me figure out how to properly use the DeviantArt Font system and put in italics, Bold, etc. Please feel free to send me a link or cheat code of sorts!


	8. Chapter 7: Goodbye

**Last of the Fighters**

**Hey Guys and Gals, Soni-san here. **

**I do not own Tails, Sonic, or Shadow. Their property of SEGA. If I did own it, Amy wouldn't be **_**quite**_** as insane… she'll actually think about her actions beforehand.**

_**In other words, she won't threaten Sonic with marriage. Read and Review!**_

Tails Pov:

I was in my Workshop, tinkering with an older invention of mine when Sonic returns. It's a small, but comfy two storied building with a large hanger connected to the side. The first floor is the kitchen, lounge, and workshop. Upstairs is the bathroom and bedrooms. A door in the kitchen leads to the hanger where my larger inventions and planes.

It's already near dusk when I hear the familiar sound of wind rushing past. After this morning's fiasco when Sonic broke Cream's windows, Amy had proceeded to have a _very_ loud discussion with Shadow, after which she insisted on us all splitting into teams to go find Sonic. Having lived with him as long as I could remember, well happily anyways, I knew that if he didn't want to be found, there was a very slim chance we would.

He's always been rather good at hiding and sneaking about, especially for an impatient guy that's constantly racing about. He's always had this way of drawing attention to himself, drawing Eggman's ire and the awed stares of his admirers. He isn't shy or self-conscious in any way when under the scrutiny of either enemies or foes, something I myself admired greatly when I first met him. Even now, I get nervous when speaking to a reporter or facing down one of Eggman's robots on my own. I've learned quickly that feigning confidence is a very good skill to have.

Sonic walks in, throws a "Hey" towards me as he goes to sit down. He seems… distracted. I've never seen anything like it before, something clearly happened while he was gone. He lets out a heavy sigh before going up to bed. Stopping before the stairs, he looks back.

"Tails?" the look on his face is almost… worried.

"Sonic?" I question, curious and a little anxious myself about what this is about.

"You know you're my brother, right? Nothing's gonna change that."

"What?" I looked at him incredulously. What in the name of _Chaos_ is he going on about!?

"I just wanted you to know, even if I… disappear, you'll still be my brother. I know you don't remember your folks much, but I just wanna make sure you know. I'm not gonna abandon you, buddy. Even if you don't understand." He shifted uncomfortably, clearly distracted again.

"Sonic, what are you talking about? You're acting strange. Actually, you've _been_ acting strange ever since the Time Eater came along! Now your acting like your about to march off to your death!" My voice is rising in pitch, frightened. My older brother was acting so strange, so unlike the Sonic I grew up with.

He blinks, and then laughs out, "Haha! Nothing. It's nothing buddy, just me being stupid. Hey, how about we go on camping trip."

Suspicious, I quirk my eyebrow, "Really?"

"Yeah, you and me. We'll go down to this forest I found awhile back."

"We'll have to pack a lot of stuff. We'll need tents, food, water, lanterns, flashlights-"I began listing off the different items we'd need for a proper camping trip. He laughs and ruffles my hair, saying that since he has business tomorrow, we should pack now.

I race him upstairs where we packed our duffle bags, I found it strange that he was packing more than usual, but didn't question it. Just one more clue for the mystery. We then spent the rest of the night telling stories and just hanging out together. Later, I went to bed feeling a strong sense of foreboding.

Shadow POV:

"What do you mean you're leaving!?"  
I stared, irritated at the blue hedgehog in front of me. The idiot's been missing for a whole day, and the first thing he says to me the next morning is _this_? No other explanation, just waltzing in and telling me he's running off to who knows where to do whatever?

"Yes. I'm leaving." His face is confident, voice strong. It's different from the usual arrogance he shows, more wise. I never imagined him ever having such a calm disposition. It reminded me of a former G.U.N. Operative I once respected before his retirement, one of the few humans to earn that right.

"What makes you think I'll let you?"

"It's important! I swear, I'll explain everything later. I just need to do something."

"This _something_ wouldn't involve what we were talking about before you destroyed that little rabbit's windows trying to run away from, would it?"

"…." His silence spoke volumes. I crossed my arms, smug smirk etched on my face. I knew he was just trying from my interrogations again.

"I thought so." I smugly stated.

"This is something I _have _to do. It's too dangerous for the others to come!"

"Then tell me what _Knothole_ is!"

"I can't! It's too much to explain and not enough time. If I return safe, I promise I'll tell you and the others _everything_." The way he said that made it seem like he himself didn't know if he'd return. My brow arched in interest.

"_If_ you return? You don't sound like your normal, confident self. What is so dangerous _you_ of all Mobians can't ask your friends for help?"

He sighed, shoulders slightly drooping. He glanced around, as if searching for something. An escape route.

"Let's just say my past is about as checkered as you can get, and one of the darker areas of that past is causing trouble for some folks I care about. I don't want you and the others involved, Tails especially. They don't know what it's like… fighting Egghead is nothing compared to what they'd face if they followed me. You're, sadly, the only one who I think would understand enough not to chase after me recklessly, which would result in a very high chance of your death. I need someone to make sure Ole' Baldy McNosehair doesn't try anything while I'm gone."

"I see. And what makes you think I won't just chase after you and demand answers? Hell, I should be doing so right now."

He laughed, dry and bitter. Nothing like how he normally would. Shaking his head, he replied.

"Who says I think that? I know you'll follow me, I make your life too interesting for you _not_ to chase me! Keep in mind I'm not gonna make it easy, but at least give me enough time to make sure your not running into a deathtrap." He smirks, mirth shining in his eyes. I snort, he's always trying to make a joke out of everything. Pathetic.

Losing enough dignity to roll my eyes, I gave in,

"Fine. But I make no promises on those friends of yours following after me when I hunt you down. You'd better damn well have a good reason for this shit, Sonic."

His smile could blind a city, it was so happy. And genuine, a rarity I've noticed about him over the years. Quite a few of his annoying smirks never reach his eyes. He smiles true enough around that little fox and the echidna, but they're few and far apart when those two aren't around.

"Thanks Shadow, you don't know how much this means to me. I need to get ready. Don't tell the others!"

"Whatever, moron. Get out of here before I lose my patience and force the answers out of you now."

He ran off, I got a chill down my spine. Shivering, I turned my back to his retreating form, it reminded me too much of the feeling I had when I lost Maria. A small noise catches my attention, glancing over I saw the young fox kit Sonic cared for.

"Sonic's leaving? I-I knew it, but I was just hoping it was just a joke. He promised to take me camping after his talk with you. He never wants to go camping, especially with an actual tent!" he spoke to me, ears drooping down. I huffed, I really didn't want to deal with this now. With a shrug, turned to face him.

"He's got stuff to do, probably something stupid. It'll be useless for you chase after him like a lost puppy, Fox. Unfortunately, that idiot's been keeping some dangerous secrets. We'll find him, then we'll get our answers." I calmly told him, reassuring myself as well as him that Sonic won't simply disappear forever. It's strange that he would go so far as to _lie_ to his 'little buddy.'

"Why would he hide it from us?" he looked to me for answers. It's clear from how calm he's being about this that he too was suspecting his "Big Bro" had been hiding things.

I have no knowledge as to how far those suspicions went, nor do I care, but he might be able to help me in my research for possible reasons he'd want to leave. If my connections in G.U.N. don't find any connection to this _Knothole_ and what it is, then perhaps Sonic's little sidekick would have more knowledge. Even if that turns out to be a dead end, two heads are far more efficient in an investigation than one lone hedgehog, no matter how great I am. So for now, I'll play nice.

Move quickly, Sonic. Once I catch you I _am_ getting answers. Whether you like it or not!

**This chapter was… oddly enough, a lot easier to write than I thought it would be. So I have a question for you, as a thank you I'm wanna know what you want me to call the refuge where the Knothole survivors live.**

_**We don't particularly like the name "New Knothole" or "Sanctuary" so we're leaving it up to you!**_

**I wish I could give you a cookie or something, but I can't. so whoever decides a name we all like will get the honor of naming the refuge and having one of their OCs in the story as a cameo!**

_**Rules of the OCs is simple. You can do whatever you want as long as it is what one would consider a "good" OC. Example: No Sonic/Shadow copies... Noncircumstantial abilities (as in no abilities that would be considered completely useless unless a situation specifically requires that ability in a one time only deal), no GODLIKE abilities (i.e. no super hyper fusions)... must be unique and well developed.**_

**We don't need a full backstory, but a basic idea on personality, description of what species/age/gender/coloration/clothing (If specified)/and name will do. Keep in mind that injury or scars might appear on your character in response to an event in the story. If you are in anyways not happy with that, please let us know beforehand so we might work it out. We don't want to step on any toes around here, merely honor the person who helped us so much with a name for our little village of Freedom Fighters and refugees.**


	9. Chapter 8: A Taste of History

**Last of the **_**Fighters**_

Hello my fellow Mobians. It's been a rather long week, and your calls have been answered. So far we have two or three possible names for "New Knothole" to take on. Thank you all so much for this.

_Yeah, Soni-san has a bad habit of overthinking things like this. The name completely stumped her._

Anyways. The person who came up with this name was very thoughtful about what and who this place will be the home of. To quote their reasoning, while the "outside world" wouldn't know very little if anything at all of the homeland of their most well-known hero, within those boundaries that separate the Republic of Acorn and its neighbors from the rest of the world Knothole and the Freedom Fighters as a whole are legendary, a sort of moral idol for generations both old and young to try and live by.

_Eggman hater, thank you so much for this name. Your reasoning is sound and we really love this idea. Just hearing the name through our inspiration on the fritz, we actually had to reel it in before we could actually start making the story!_

And without further ado, let us begin!

_Sonic and Co. are the intellectual property of SEGA and Archie. Only the context within this story belongs to Soni-san._

If I did own any of it, Shadow the Hedgehog wouldn't have so many confusing endings.

Sonic POV:

Pain explodes across my side as Dulcy crashed to the ground, net locking her wing to her side. Wiggling about in an attempt to escape from under her bulk, I looked up just in time to see our attackers land. Dulcy had warned me of several of the threats the Freedom Fighters fought against. Looking at the filthy blood splattered fur, I recognized exactly who our enemies were. _Renegades._

"Well look who it is! What'sa couple'a travelers like ya'll doin' out here?" The leader, a scarred lion with a dark coat and a neckerchief masking his muzzle stated, clearly gleeful to have captured some new victims. Dulcy struggled in her binds, snarling and growling more fiercely than I've ever heard from her before. The renegades laughed at her attempts, making me wonder if they were missing something extremely important. An angry dragon, no matter how docile, is a very _frightening_ enemy to have. Believe me, I would know.

"Hey, that firebreathin' lizard just growled at us, Raion! Should we give 'er a lesson in wha' happens when ya cross us?" one of the goons spoke out, effectively giving a name to his leader.

"Nah, no point in teachin' a pet lizard how 'ta play nice. Best be savin' that particular beatin' for her little rider. Kid, we'll give you one warnin' to call that 'lil beasty of yours off. Maybe then we won't kill ya…" he let his threat hang in the air, looking down at me. I snorted, _Idiots don't realize who they're calling a beast… should I? Nah…_

"Well it wouldn't be the first time some idiot threatened to kill me. I'd appreciate if you mongrels didn't, but we all know how this goes. Let's save the taunts for later and get right to me and my pal Dulcy here kicking your collective flea-bitten _butts_!" With that, Dulcy took her que to start breathing fire, burning the net trapping us and proceeded to smack several renegades about with her wings and tail.

They really were as stupid as they looked. Several goons charged in blindly in a pincer attack, hoping to pin the "weaker" hedgehog down. A simple sidestep at the last second sent them crashing into each other. Dulcy made quick work of turning the writhing mass of struggling enemies into a living, cursing bowling ball that slammed right into the sides of their transport. I smirked when I heard one of them yell out a warning before promptly becoming sick all over his fellow renegades. Rather amusing, in a disgusting sort of way. Raion snarled as he and I faced off.

"Ya'll ain't no normal traveler, Kid. Who're you?" he growled at me, clearly he isn't completely stupid.

"Oh, me? Nobody important, just a guy visiting his folks really! Maybe knocking a few heads when I get bored. Name's Sonic by the way, not that it really matters." I smirked, playing up on the reputation I had six years ago. Time to see just how much I've been remembered. Judging by how his's eyes bulged, I'd say he's at least heard of me.

"No way. Tha's nothin' but an old rumor a buncha idiots made up to give 'em a reason to keep hopin' for some miracle!" he shouted, throwing a swift uppercut my way. I leaned to the side, easily dodging the strike.

"Well this 'rumor' is real, and he's starting to get bored with you. Really. Not one of you recognized, not only one, but _two Freedom Fighters?_ What kinda bandits are you!?" I swiftly swept his legs from beneath him, using his fall to effectively pin him to the ground. A quick search provided me plenty opportunity to disarm him before he even had a chance to blink.

"Also, for the record, I'm a little out of practice. So excuse me if I'm not quite as 'legendary' as my reputation paints me as. That doesn't mean I can't break your legs faster than you can blink though, I most certainly can. I'm not gonna though, too much effort. Tell me, what were you _planning_ to do to us? Kill us? Send us in for some bounty? Perhaps even slavery… My, that _would _be a shame, now wouldn't it? After all, how would you possibly expect us not to escape? We Freedom Fighters are near impossible to catch, let alone hold!" I spoke softly, almost it had been Tails coming to wake me up after another nightmare when he was a kit rather than a bloodthirsty vagabond wanting to capture us and sell us into slavery… or worse.

"I-I wasn't gonna do _anything_ t'ya! Honest! I didn't even _know_ you lot were… were 'eroes! I'd bet mah life on it!"

I could smell his fear now, he certainly believe those 'rumors' now didn't he. With a scoff, I let him go. No point in keeping the guy there, not like I could do anything with him. The Freedom Fighters may have started out as rebels that used thievery, deception, and sabotage to protect themselves and the ones they care about, but we weren't murderers. None of us were completely clean, too many wars, but not one member of the group had ever actively and knowingly participated in murder, something I _never _stood for.

Raion shook himself off before bolting away, off to whatever cesspool he calls a base is. Dulcy gives a casual snarls as he inches past her, reminding him that just because I let him go, doesn't mean she has forgotten what he attempted to do. With a snort, she turned to me.

"Well, are you gonna help me get the rest of these stinking nets off or what?"

With a laugh, I strode forward to help her rid herself from her burdens. Well, the physical ones anyways, can't do anything for any mental or emotional burdens she might have. Thinking back on how I reacted to being attacked, I can't help but have a smidgen of doubt that readjusting back into the life of a rebel would be quite so difficult.

"Now, how is it that the most graceful flyer this side of the pond water got herself _and_ her extremely _important_ passenger shot outta the sky!?" I couldn't help the offhand comment, sheer familiarity was calling for it.

"Excuse me? Since when were _you_ all that!?" she snorted, dismissively.

"I was _always_ "all that," Dulcy. I'm just the only one who saw it!" I grinned, pointing to my chest in my "Superhero" pose.

"Glad you admit to deluding yourself."

"Only as much as you are! Miss 'Look at Me, I'm Flying!'" I countered.

With a rather painful cuff to my ear, one most would note that I _didn't _dodge, and the coining of the nickname "cheeky cub" we restarted our journey.

With some frustration when we realized those renegades had destroyed my luggage, leaving me with only some rather disgusting looking food, bandages, and a picture I'd kept of Tails' first birthday with me able to be salvaged. Glad that I had left all my more precious souvenirs from the outside world except for this photo back in Tails' Workshop, I hopped back onto Dulcy's back and we flew off, hopeful to arrive at our destination without any more trouble.

Shadow POV:

It's been a week days since Sonic left and not even one iota of a clue has been found about exactly what Knothole is. After going over what we knew, and what we learned, I and the little fox agreed that the mystery of Knothole is what we should focus on first.

The fox sighed as he sat back, clearly needing a break. Finding where that idiot went is taking longer than we expected, but from what little trail he left behind, he traveled to a remote area that had been carefully camouflaged with ivy and vines before meeting up with something or someone with large, clawed feet. After that, the trail runs completely cold. Looking about the area, we found another clue. A carved stone with the phrase "FF forever" written on it with several names.

I had swiftly tasked Tails and the rest of Sonic's friends with research on what Knothole is when we realized that not one of us had so much as an inkling as to whom the names written upon the stone were or what "FF" stood for. Rouge decided to sneak into the files of the only person we know of whose known Sonic before even Tails.

"Nothing! It's like what we're looking for doesn't even e_xist! _Shadow, I'm running out of options, all I'm getting is the basic definitions of what a knothole is! Even the most obscure databases and myths never even heard of this!" Tails groaned, the young genius had been spending days behind that computer, searching for clues.

I myself was getting rather peeved at how little progress my G.U.N. contacts had made. Even that echidna had offered to help with his vast knowledge of mythical or ancient treasures from his time as a treasure hunter. The pink banshee hasn't been much help, mostly swinging that hammer around screaming about what she'll do when she gets her mitts on that moron for running off with no explanation.

"Don't give up. Rouge should be back soon, with some luck, she'll have found something useful from snooping through Dr. Eggman's files." I told him, neither me nor Sonic's little friends trust the doctor any further than he could touch his toes, but he does have a decent enough system for researching strange and obscure places. He found me and the Space Colony Ark of all things after all, and that's not even getting into the many godlike supernatural beings he's managed to either tick off or allow to run out of control with his many failed plans. Settling down, I prepared myself for a long wait.

Lucky us, Rouge wasn't very long, and judging by the flash drive she'd swiped, she'd found at least something interesting. With a flirtatious wink towards me, my partner handed the drive to Tails,

"You lot won't believe what I've found on this thing? Take a look, cutie." The flash drive was ridiculously easy to hack into, revealing a wealth of information regarding several hidden nations that none of us had even heard of. With a glance at each other, Tails opened the first link.

"The _Republic of Acorn_, formerly the _Acorn Kingdom_, is said to be the most powerful and influential of the 'hidden lands' and its capital, _Knothole_, acts as a home base and HQ to the voluntary armed forces group known as _Freedom Fighters_, whom had delivered them all from a fate known as '_Roboticization'_ proceeding the usurping of King Maximillian Acorn and the destruction of the former capital of _Mobotropolis_. These '_Knothole Freedom Fighters'_ are well known among the citizens of these 'hidden lands' and are most certainly a deadly threat towards any attempts to conquer this strange land. Further investigation has revealed that almost all nations within this strange world has its own faction Freedom Fighters, many of whom are connected to the group mentioned above. Recent discoveries found strange phenomena occurring within the land as well as the virtual disappearance of all living citizens of Knothole. "

Tails paused in his reading, glancing up with a creased brow. He was putting two and two together, and getting six.

"FF, that's short for 'Freedom Fighter.' Why would Sonic know about that though?" he looked to us, clearly confused. We may have learned more about what Knothole and "FF" was, but it doesn't explain the connection Sonic would have to them.

"Try reading another link." He did, clicking on another link, something about a diner. Bringing up a picture of an elderly light blue hedgehog with matching blue eyes and graying mustache and "fuzzy" eyebrows. The coloration was a little too familiar.

"According to this caption, it's Sir Charles Hedgehog. Apparently he developed several revolutionary discoveries involving Ring Energy and its uses, gaining a Knighthood for his achievements. He's also a well-known supporter of the Knothole Freedom Fighters, often seen working alongside them." Rouge answered, clearly impressed.

"Either way, we know where Sonic is heading. There's an address for that diner, right? If we use it we could find the coordinates to Knothole and meet him there." I cut in, trying to get us back on track. Knowing some hedgehog in a far off land is connected to a group of Freedom Fighters that may or may not be connected to Sonic isn't going to help us.

"Yeah, yeah. Oh, here it is." Rouge read off the name "Uncle Chuck's Chili Dogs and Diner" along with its street address and mailing number. More than enough for us to track it. Watch out Sonic, we're coming. As we left to go inform the others, we missed one unassuming link labeled "Fables' Haven."

_**Oh boy, isn't Shadow gonna eat his words… so what do you all think? Eggman hater, once again, thank you so much for the name "Fables' Haven." Please send any information on your preffered OC to us via PM and we'll talk about what kind of cameo you'd like for him/her.**_


	10. Chapter 9: Forest of Memory

**Last of the Fighters**

**Hello everybody! Soni-san here and I want to say this. Thank you. I recently checked to find I have had more than 2,000 views! I never imagined I'd have that many or that I'd be this popular. Thank you all so much for your support and patience. I know I tend to be a very scatterbrained writer, and it's really comforting to know at least someone will put up with me.**

_**Hey, I put up with you!**_

**You don't count, Clover. Anyways, I don't own the intellectual property of Sonic and Co. That right belongs to SEGA and Archie.**

_**If she did… um… Cream would have more playable roles!**_

**Please feel free to Read and Review**

Sonic Pov:

"So… where are we going? This fog is too dense and we can't fly another night without you falling in a dead faint!" I yelled out, the wind drowning out most noises. Five days have passed with no further incident, however Dulcy has been getting more and more nervous the further inland we got. She'd fly throughout the night most times, only landing when she couldn't flap her wings one more second. I could understand why, she and I are easy targets for any of the Freedom Fighters' enemies. Two lone travelers with the entire world against them, a situation I myself hadn't been in since the old days when we were first starting out as nothing but mere rebels.

"I know! But if we can make it through tonight, we'll reach a safe house by morning! I've done this before." Dulcy panted, straining to see in the dense fog surrounding us.

"I don't care if you've flown _five months_ straight! Dulcy, I know you wanna get me and you to wherever we're going safely, but if you go on like this, you'll bet us both killed! It'll do nobody any good if the only friend I have in this wasteland is too stubborn to stop and rest! Especially when visibility is so low you can't even see!" I call back, concerned for her. While dragons do have the ability to extremely long distances through even the most extreme conditions, they still need to stop and rest every once in a while. Especially a young dragoness with a passenger. Not doing so could put both myself and Dulcy in major danger, particularly when we hit the rougher air currents that often graced the high peaks we were currently flying over.

"I know what I'm doing, Sonic! Don't you doubt me now! I've flown farther than this on even less sleep." She nearly slammed into the steep ledge, not even her sharp irises catching sight of it until the last second.

"It's not your flying ability I'm doubting. It's the fact that you're practically flying blind at this point! If you hit any of those cliffs, the both of us are going down and it'll take us even longer to get to a safe place. And that's if we even survive the fall!" I shouted back, squinting against the wind. I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face! Why did the only friend I've made among the dragons have to be such a stubborn, boar headed beast when she finds herself determined to do something, I will never know.

"I'm perfectly capable! But… much as I hate to admit it, you're right. It's getting ridiculously hard to see. I'll see if I can get us to a safe landing spot."

_Eh?_

Since when did _Dulcy_ give in so easily? I stared at her, taking in her labored breathing. She really was pushing herself too much, so much even _she_ couldn't deny the need to rest. I nodded slowly, acknowledging her request before turning my attention towards our surroundings.

Finding a decent looking spot, Dulcy went into a steep dive. Remembering how most of her landings turned out, I braced myself, ready to either jump off at the last second or having the rather painful experience of being trapped on a skidding dragon until she slams into whatever surface was sturdy enough to stop her, or enough to slow her momentum if a certain winter was to come to mind. I _really_ wish I brought a helmet.

I winced as we hit the ground, expecting Dulcy to crash into some poor tree. Only for her to… land perfectly. After climbing down and looking over the landing area with a critical eye, I turned towards her arcing my brow.

"What? You believe I'd _still_ be bad at landings after everything we've been through!?" Dulcy reproached, understanding my unasked question clearly.

"Actually… I had the thought. Experience would say that, particularly considering I was once left temporarily homeless due to one of your messed up landings. I looked _real_ stupid, didn't I?" I admitted, feeling appropriately cowed.

"Indeed you did. You can make up for it by getting some firewood while I set up camp. Go on, shoo!" she waved me off before returning to her task. With a shrug, I wandered into the foggy forest. As I began to wander deeper into the forest. Looking about my surroundings, I found myself quickly losing my bearings. A white blanket nearly wiped out all signs of life or direction, leaving a muffled silence in its wake. It was somewhat eerie.

"This place sure gives me the chills. It's like anything unpleasant can just… jump out at you. Ugh." I murmured beneath my breath, shivering at the idea. I wasn't easily spooked, you couldn't be with the kind of life I've lived. But, if I've learned anything in my travels, it's that _anything_ can happen. Most likely when you least expect it, or are foolish enough to search for it.

Shaking my head to rid myself of the idea, I don't want my imagination to begin creating phantom monsters to go along with the real ones, I took a deep breath. I remember about seven years ago, me and… and Sal, had traveled this very mountain terrain. The locals had been very superstitious, if I remember correctly. They'd warned us to never stay out after dark on a foggy night, lest the voices of the deceased whisper temptations to you. I'm not the kind of person to believe in those things, but after fighting at least two supernatural beings bent on destroying the world, I'm not willing to learn whether or not this particular legend was true. I quickened my pace.

My ears flicked, catching the barest hints of a whisper. Looking about, I found nothing but fog and trees. With a shiver, I raced off. I must have been hearing things. _Focus, Hedgehog. You need to get some sticks and find your way back to Dulcy._

"…**Sonic..."**

"Huh?" I turned about, hearing the strange voice again. Only this time, I'm certain I wasn't imagining it.

"Who's there!?" I called out, searching for the source of the voice. I felt my fur bristling, instincts practically screaming at me to get the heck outta there! Sharp emerald eyes darted about, trying to find some sign, a difference that might reveal the location of the voice.

"…**Traitor…"**

"What? Who's a traitor?"

"…**You…"**

"Me? How am I a traitor!?"

"**You failed… left us…Coward!"**

"I-I left you?" I was taken aback. Why was the voice saying I… left it.

"**Coward… Failure..."**

"Wh-who are you!? Why do you think I've failed you?" I shouted out, fear beginning to cloud my mind. This was getting way too creepy.

"…**Knothole…"**

My eyes widened, realization coursing through me. _Knothole!_

"Kn-knothole?" I stuttered, shaking now. The mist began to move, forming a shape. The all too familiar shape of a young chipmunk girl. _Sally._

"**Sonic… you promised… Always Together… Traitor…" **She whispered, the face was twisted in a multitude of emotions. Heartbreak, betrayal, and hatred. My heart stopped, legs giving out from beneath me. I couldn't breath, couldn't _think_. All I could do, was stare wordlessly at the apparition of the women I loved most, the women I had been too weak to protect, too _slow_ to _save._

"Sally." I croaked out, tears fragmenting my sight as they fell freely.

She smiled then, a sinister edge to the normally serene expression.

"…**you promised… we'd protect them… together. Traitor… Coward…"**

_Failure._

_Coward._

_Traitor._

She's right. I _am_ all those things. A failure who couldn't even protect the ones I loved most, a coward who fled the only home he knew as it burned to the ground, a _traitor _who abandoned his duty as a _Freedom Fighter._

I can't handle it… the truth, her hateful expression, the _guilt. _With a shout of despair I felt myself fall into the abyss. Trapped within memories of death and pain. Memories of my failures.

"_**You're a pitiful species. Your only hope is to give up. Maybe then, I won't destroy you all." **__A shadowed figure chuckled deeply, raspy voice slithering into our bones. Chilling them._

"_Yeah right. Do you have any idea who we _are! _We don't give up just because someone threatens us. We've faced far worse than you when we were just kids!"_

_A young chipmunk stared down the faceless being, Ring-Blades out and ready. Brilliant blue irises fixed on the being before her as auburn hair flowed through the wind. Standing beside her was an azure hedgehog of the same age, confidently smirking at the creature he had just sassed, and a hololynx, handheld firmly in the hedgehog's grip. A rabbit flew above them, mechanical legs spitting fire as they kept her afloat. Her single flesh arm helped to stabilize her husband, a neat looking coyote wielding a blade upon a hoverboard. A walrus was helping to guide frightened civilians to a safe distance._

I stood there, watching it play out. No matter how hard I tried to move, to yell that the overconfident fool to _run_, nothing happened. I was trapped in this hell. Forced to watch the memories as they played out.

"_Nicole, whatcha got?" the young leader glanced at the lynx, expectant._

"_I believe I will be able to temporarily immobilize him with my nanites." She answered, preparing to do just that._

"No. It's not going to work!" I whispered, unable to do anything as his younger self let out a chuckle before addressing his team.

"_Good. Alright, Freedom Fighters. Sal, you've got point. Bunnie, Ant. You two cover Nicole while she works on getting those nanites of hers to immobilize him. Rote's taking care of the civilians Knothole Freedom Fighters, Let's do it to it!"_

_With a triumphant battle cry, the group struck. Sonic keeping pace with Sal as they dodged energy blasts and henchmen, together like they always were. Nicole stayed back, keeping a meditative pose behind a shield. Bunnie and Antoine sped ahead, flying around the being's head to keep attention off of Nicole. It was going exactly as planned._

"But then it changed… Nicole put up her containment shield, only for him to slip right through…" I watched as exactly that happened, hearing the distressed cry of the younger Sonic when he realized that not only had his plan not worked, but it had also put his team in danger. Calling for a retreat and regroup, he turned his back to Sally in order to issued orders for one…insignificant… second.

_But as he finished yelling to Bunnie and Antoine to get the hell outta the danger zone, a shill shriek filled the air. Sally's scream._

_Whirling about, he found her separated from him by a sea of enemies, desperately outnumbered. He ran forward, jumping and dodging as fast as the crowd of enemies compressing into him would allow, bowling over and jumping atop many. But it wasn't fast enough._

_As he watched, the dark master of the army shot an energy beam, striking clean through her chest. Horror filled the young hedgehog's face as he pushed himself even faster, catching her falling form just before she hit the ground. The scent of blood and burnt fur filled the air, red covering his gloved hands as he held her fading form._

"_..S…Sonic…"_

"_No… NO! Sally!"_


	11. Chapter 10: Concerns

**Last of the Fighters**

**To my fellow writers and loyal readers… I apologize so… so much for the wait. Writer's block hit and it hit HARD! Life in general… schooling… my job? All of it's been so busy with the winter season and my own insecurities only made things worse! I only just got back from a MUCH needed vacation back home, so here it is.**

_**Soni-san does not own Sonic, Dulcy, or any other characters mentioned in this chapter. Merely the idea. Sonic and Co. are the intellectual property of SEGA and Archie Comics. If she did own them then we'd see Uncle Chuck in the games!**_

Dulcy Pov:

_Honestly. More times than not my bumbled landing saved his spikey, blue tail!_ I was ranting long after I shooed Sonic into the forest. I know he was simply teasing me, but honestly! He simply _won't_ let me forget about that time I accidently destroyed his house during a blizzard!

My ear twitched as I heard a slight snap behind me. Whirling about, I bared my fangs only to find that it was nothing but one of the tiny, feral woodland creatures that populate this land. A Ricky squirrel to be exact. The little guy looked panicked at the sight of me, dropping his nut and scurrying up a tree.

With a rumble, I laid down. I suppose that my kind hasn't been seen since Vesuvio was sealed off from the outside. After Knothole burned, the dragons felt that it was far too dangerous to live outside of those halls. Most dragons decided to stay in those confined halls.

I pulled myself from my musings, finishing up the task of camouflaging our camp while making it somewhat comfortable. My hard scales and fire would protect me from the majority of any discomfort a cold night in the woods might bring. The only discomfort would be if I accidently roll over my wing while sleeping. But, just because I will be okay with it doesn't mean Sonic will. He only has those spines and a little bit of fuzz to protect him from the damp climate.

_Now that I think on it though, he _has _been gone a long time. Who knows? He might just prefer sleeping in a tree! _ I mused, thinking over the noticeable changes my friend has exhibited. A more reckless outlook on life and halfhearted attempts seem like a cocky fool. All in all he isn't too different, much more predictable though. _Somewhat expected, considering the fools he's been fighting for the last few years. From what I've heard of the friends he made on the outside, they'd probably have a heart attack if he used any of his old tactics. Heh, and he says Miss Sally was always the smart one. Cub doesn't even notice his own genius!_

"Alright, that brat's been gone too long. Seriously, how hard is it to find a couple of sticks?" I growl out, noticing the time. Sonic's been in the woods for nearly two hours! With a moan, I padded off, careful to keep the location of camp in mind. It was easier said than done, as the deeper I went the harder it was to see. No wonder Sonic isn't back yet, _I'm_ having trouble finding my way! And unlike a certain hedgehog, I never had a reason _not_ to sleep in the woods for the past six years.

"Sonic… you just had to make this difficult. Where are you?" I murmured, sniffing the air in hopes of catching his scent. The earthy smell of trees and mulch pervaded my nose, not so much as a hint of chili dogs or a crisp morning wind. With a sigh, I moved on. It was getting very late now, and the forest was darkening rapidly.

My ears perked, the faint echo of a scream resonating in the air. _Sonic! _

With that, I rushed forward. Sonic's scent was pervading the air, fear and pain mixed in with it. With a roar, I leaped into the clearing. There was a shivering form on the ground, unconscious. Fear filled my own heart as I rushed towards it. He looked terrible. His breath came in laborious gasps, tears spilling from beneath his unseeing eyes as he sobbed in his sleep.

"Sonic? Sonic! _Wake up!" _I shook his shoulder, desperate to wake him from his slumber. Sniffing his form, I found no injuries on him. No physical damage had been done to him to put him in this state… but what happened to make him like this? Finding no answer, I carefully held my friend's shaking form to my chest and all but ran back to camp on all fours. Once there I curled about him, whining desperately. There wasn't anything I could do but comfort the little cub until he woke from this on his own.

Daylight was beginning to crest when I stirred. Stretching my neck, I yawned. I brought my attention to where Sonic lay, curled at my side. Three days have passed. Three days since I first found him collapsed in that forest. Unshed tears blurred my vision as I took in his stained face.

_Sonic… what exactly happened to you all those years ago? Is this why you never came back?_

This revelation about my old friend was staggering at best. Whatever happened in those six years had changed him. This young hedgehog may share the same face and personality as the hero whom stood as a pillar of strength for us all… but _this_ Sonic is very different. _This_ Sonic was a near stranger, completely unrecognizable from the cub I knew. This hedgehog was broken nearly beyond repair. The rumors I heard painted a picture of him being almost exactly like how he was six years ago… they were wrong.

_I'm not the same as I was before._

All the air in my lungs left me as guilt filled my entire being. _That's_ what he meant. Those unshed tears were now freely falling as that monumental conversation came back. He had all but told me that he was broken… that he had really only just started to heal from those wounds _if at all_. But I was too focused on the fact that he was _alive_ and _not dead_ like I had believed for so long.

_You wouldn't _want_ me._

I have to stay strong. Over the years Sonic managed to survive… the fact he can still joke and laugh is a testament of that. Whatever happened in that forest is just another thing to make it harder for him to keep up that happy mask he likes to wear! Right now that mask is probably the only thing keeping him from being consumed.

A groan snapped me from my musings, bringing my attention to Sonic. His emerald orbs slid open, blinking in the sunlight

"I found you like this in the woods. Sonic, what happened?" I spoke softly, careful to control my emotional turmoil. He tensed, not wanting to speak… to remember.

"I… She was right there. S-she… _hates me!_"

"What? Who? Sonic, who was there?"

He whispered something, a name, "…Sal…"

It was a punch to the gut. Sally Acorn, the girl who became my first Mobian friend right alongside Sonic. I remember it clearly, that day I snuck out and went for a forbidden flight. The first time I laid eyes on the two as cubs… little more than three years after my people went into self isolation. Eight years old and injured, trapped between a boulder and a squadron of SWATBots. I lost my sister the day she died.

Sally and Sonic were closer than anyone could ever _hope_ to be. If losing her brought me to this painful state… I don't want to imagine what Sonic is feeling now. And whatever happened in those woods made him believe something I know for a fact was completely false. Shuddering sobs racked his body as he clung to my side, mumbling incoherently. He looked so… vulnerable. I curled even tighter around him, offering what comfort I could. Sonic's never been very good with seeking emotional comfort, stupid hero complex of his making him think he has to be strong _all the time._

Eventually his sobs settled to hiccups and sniffles. Wiping the snot and mucus from his snout, he looked at me with those dead green eyes of his, he choked, "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry, Dulcy… This is all my fault…"

"What!? No! How could any of this be your fault?"

"I failed as a Freedom Fighter! If I had better judgement… if I hadn't been so damn _cocky_, none of this would have happened! Knothole would still be standing… S-Sally and th-the others would still be here! All of it's my fault… and I-I ran away…" his voice was soft, eyes squeezed shut.

"Sonic… you didn't-" I started, but he cut me off, shouting in desperation.

"How can I possibly face the other Fighters? My _family?!_ I don't know what I was thinking…" Blotchy red eyes looked into mine, searching for an answer.

"Cub. Listen to me for a second… your mother and uncle were _overjoyed_ to hear you survived. They didn't care about whether or not you ran away, didn't even care about the fact that you and I were the last members of the "greatest" Freedom Fighter faction. All they cared about was the fact that you were alive… not dead. After six years they found you again… _six years_, Sonic. They won't care what you've done, and they won't care why you did it. All they care about is seeing _you_ again. And the other Freedom Fighters and I are the same… even if we don't show it. The most you'll have to deal with is those stupid bureaucratic morons we call the Council… and we all know how that'll go down, _especially _with the support of your family and everyone else."

He smiled at that… a shy little smile, but a smile nonetheless. Possibly the most unguarded smile I've seen on him in a long time. He wrapped his arms around my snout in a hug.

"…thanks, Dulce. I don't know what I was thinking for a second there. Of course your right, it's you!"

"You weren't. I don't think you even know how!" I snort, amused by his outraged cry as I dodged his attempt at a punch. With a laugh, we proceeded to roughhouse a bit before returning to our journey, ready and hopeful for the new day. Personally, I think we should take some time to rest at our next stop. I've certainly learned better by now.


	12. Chapter 12: Annoyances and a Little R&R

**Last of the Fighters**

**Hello, my friends! I'm back and I'm very much hoping to redeem myself from the last chapter where I personally feel I messed up with the pacing! I'm grateful for your comments saying that it's interesting and even thought provoking. Thank you.**

_**Aw, c'mon! You're still going on about that!? You had a long sequence of writer's block, some idiot unplugged your laptop while you were on vacation so you'd lost a lot of data, and infinitely more personal issues to get in your way!  
**_

**NO EXCUSES! I messed up, my fault, end of question! Outside of that, I'm happy to bring this chapter back to you…**

_**Soni-san does not own Sonic and Co. in any way, shape, or form outside of how they are portrayed in this fanfiction. Sonic and his friends are the intellectual property of SEGA and Archie Comics. If she did, then the lost game that would have featured the cast of Satam as something other than a cool little shout-out to the fans would have never been scrapped!**_

Sonic POV:

"Geronimo!"

That was the only warning I got before several hundred pounds of scaly muscle and leather decided the best way to wake me was to create the World's Largest Canonball into the lake I had been, very happily mind you, taking a nap beside! I'm rather used to my naps being interrupted, not so used to a certain _dragon _being the cause. "_DULCY!"_

"Gotta get up if you wanna catch me!"

And with that, she bound away, leaving me to chase after her… not that It's fair seeing as she'd use her large wings to either blow me back or fly up whenever I got too close for her liking. _Not cool!_

If you were wondering why I, whom is known for my hatred of all things wet and cold, am _napping_ beside a large body of water, the answer to that is simple. Dulcy decided it would be within our best interests to take a bit to rest and relax after yesterday's little fiasco. More like make sure I really _was_ okay and wasn't just trying to reassure her… there's a reason I don't hide things like injuries from Dulcy, if she so much as suspects you of not being 100% well, she'll do everything in her power to make certain of it. Thus the situation I'm in now. _Joy._

After a half hour or so of me trying, and sadly failing, to exact my revenge upon the scaly fiend I call my companion, we had to stop. It was a waste of time and energy for the both of us to keep chasing each other when we both know it won't go anywhere. She'd never outrun me, I'd never actually catch her. Sometimes it can suck having a friend that can keep up with your every move.

It was a lighthearted, happy moment between two old friends that were truly catching up with each other for the first time in years… it almost reminded me of- _No, don't think it! Not so soon after your last breakdown!_ With a shake of my head, I pushed all thoughts of how it used to be to the back of my mind. Dulcy is determined to make this a good day, I won't ruin it for her by showing my weakness in front of her again! With a deep breath, I carefully schooled my face into the happy-go-lucky mask I've worn for so many years, and prayed that nothing else would happen that would break it even more. It wouldn't do anyone good for that to happen.

"Hello? Sonic, you in there? You're spacing out again!" 

"I'm just thinking about how much of a hopeless klutz you are, Dulce! Fly like a graceful flicky in the sky, walk like a drunk Mammoth Mogul!" The tables were suddenly turned Dulcy's demeanor suddenly went from playful to downright _murderous!_ Nothing like ticking your hot-headed, _dragoness_ of a companion off to liven things up, right? Hope I didn't take it too far, though…

"SONIC! GET BACK HERE! WHEN I GET MY CLAWS ON YOU… THEY'LL HAVE TO START CALLING YOU "SONIC THE _SPINELESS!_"

_I took it too far… _With a totally _manly_ yelp that did _not _sound like a feral dog's scream, I began fleeing for my life…

Shadow Pov:

"Shadow, where are we going!?"

I twitched… the _banshee's_ voice grating on my ears as she screamed over the sound of the little fox's plane. Why did I agree to let the little nuisance come along again? Oh yeah, the _hammer!_ Growling beneath my breath, I sent a seething glare towards her, shutting her up rather effectively… for three minutes before she began complaining about how bored she was and asking where her _precious Sonic_ was. How that blue idiot can stand her I'll never know.

"We'll know when we get there! It's not as if these "hidden lands" are easy to find. We've only _just learned of their existence and there is no guarantee that this is where that blue idiot went!"_ I snap, three days straight of her constant chatter and being stuck on this flying tin can was just too much, even for my _endless_ tolerance. I could _feel_ the eye twitch coming.

"_Jeez,_ I know that. It's just I'm so worried! What could possibly have happened to make my Sonic _leave _like that?" and of course, she had to _finally _ask a valid question. Pity it's the one that just so happened to have _started this stupid trip!_ I wonder what I've done in a past life to make it so I'd deserve this… this… _redundant, unobservant banshee as a companion!_ I admit, when I first met her I found her to be cute and innocent, she helped me realize the truth of Maria's last words after all. I learned all of three seconds after meeting her after the Biolizard incident just how _wrong_ I was to judge this… _foolish girl!_

"You know, Pinky has a point there. Blue always goes on about teamwork and corny friendship speeches. He really doesn't seem the type to just disappear off the face of the planet with no warning or reason." My ever faithful partner Rouge has decided to go against me and side with the banshee for once… my jaw was beginning to hurt from restraining the growl I had bubbling from the back of my throat.

"I do not care _what_ his reasons are, as soon as I see that idiot I'm killing him! Or better yet, I'm leaving!"

That was that. I refuse to answer any more ridiculous questions about the whereabouts of my foolish blue rival. Let him rot for all I care! The second this tin can lands I am teleporting out to the nearest G.U.N. base and wiping my hands of this whole mess!

'_I can't! It's too much to explain and not enough time! If I return safe, I promise I'll tell you and the others _everything!'

I resolutely ignored the sudden memory flash from our last conversation, how sad, even frightened the blue moron looked as he said those words.

'_They don't know what it's like… fighting Egghead is nothing compared to what they'd face if they followed me.'_

'_Thanks Shadow, you don't know how much this means to me.'_

Damn hedgehog, why must find a way to crawl beneath my skin and bother my conscience even while you're missing.

"Just get us to fucking Knothole already!"


End file.
